mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Pinkie Pride/Gallery
Prologue Party in Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich outside Appleloosa S4E12.png|The good, the bad...and the weird. Boneless drooping over S4E12.png|A rubber chicken for a ride partner. Cheese Sandwich walking away from Appleloosa S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich opening close-up S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich's hat flies off S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich's cheesy sense goes off S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich's cutie mark moving S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich jumping up S4E12.png|Ooh! Cheese Sandwich poncho parachute S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich putting hat back on S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "looks like our next party" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich letterbox close-up S4E12.png|That Clint Eastwood moment! Pinkie the Party Planner Daisy, Lily, and Rose in Ponyville S4E12.png Berry Pinch with a balloon S4E12.png Cherry Berry and Noteworthy in Ponyville S4E12.png Berryshine looking down the road S4E12.png Pinkie Pie walking over bridge S4E12.png|Here comes Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie trotting and singing S4E12.png Pinkie Pie bouncing through Ponyville S4E12.png Pinkie Pie walking on hooves S4E12.png Pinkie Pie upsidedown S4E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders upside-down S4E12.png|¿ʎuʍop-ǝpᴉsdn llɐ ƃuᴉuunɹ noʎ ǝɹɐ ʎɥM ˙sɹǝpɐsnɹƆ ʞɹɐW ǝᴉʇnƆ 'ollǝH Pinkie Pie enters the marketplace S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "I could say" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "today I planned a party" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "it's just for you!" S4E12.png|Pinkie wants you. Pinkie Pie and streamer vendor pony S4E12.png Pinkie Pie being given streamer S4E12.png Pinkie Pie trotting away from streamer vendor S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking at the clock S4E12.png Pinkie Pie checking party list S4E12.png Pinkie Pie on the rooftops S4E12.png Pinkie Pie singing on top of awning S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies watching Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake with stroller S4E12.png The Cake family in Ponyville S4E12.png Pinkie Pie with pacifier in her mouth S4E12.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake happy S4E12.png Pinkie Pie trotting past cafe S4E12.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon at cafe table S4E12.png Diamond Tiara pushing dessert away S4E12.png Diamond Tiara takes Silver Spoon's milkshake S4E12.png Diamond Tiara "I suppose she passed the test" S4E12.png Diamond Tiara smiling S4E12.png Silver Spoon drinking milkshake S4E12.png|Looks as if Silver Spoon hates Diamond Tiara just as much as we do. Pinkie Pie "Thanks!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "thanks... I guess?" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "I'm gonna need the full rainbow" S4E12.png Paint pouring into Pinkie's saddlebag S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and banner vendor pony S4E12.png Banner vendor pony wearing party hat S4E12.png Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies looking around corner S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throwing paint on banner S4E12.png Applejack "this is gonna be good" S4E12.png Fluttershy cheering "go, Pinkie, go!" S4E12.png Crowd of ponies "no other pony like her" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie with a paintbrush S4E12.png Ponies singing about Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Twilight and Rarity levitating banner S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throwing balloons S4E12.png Balloons floating upward S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich comes into town Pinkie Pie "so, SO excited!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie ruffling Rarity's mane S4E12.png Rainbow Dash in front of birthday banner S4E12.png|Wow, that drawing of Rainbow Dash is so accurate! Rainbow Dash beside birthday banner S4E12.png|So, Dashie, how long have you been holding that pose? Pinkie staring seriously at Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "by enlisting me as your party planner" S4E12.png Pinkie scaring Rainbow Dash S4E12.png Rainbow Dash nervous S4E12.png Pinkie stuffs hoof in Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "parties are no picnic" S4E12.png|"Parties are no picnic!" Fluttershy "I like a nice picnic party" S4E12.png|"Oh, I like a nice picnic party." Pinkie Pie glaring at Fluttershy S4E12.png|Pinkie's like, "You would." Pinkie Pie "parties are serious" S4E12.png Pinkie making a Pinkie Party Promise S4E12.png|Cross my heart, hope to fly... Pinkie shoves a cupcake in her eye S4E12.png|Pinkie literally stuck a cupcake in her eye! She said she would. Rainbow Dash covered in frosting S4E12.png Pinkie Pie excited about the party S4E12.png Pinkie Pie standing on one hoof S4E12.png Mane 6 notice Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich leaning with face concealed S4E12.png|I am the pony with no name...Cheese Sandwich at your service. Pinkie Pie "who are you, stranger?" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich introducing himself S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "what an amazing coincidence" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "I'M planning a party" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "it's no coincidence" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "my cheesy sense was a-tinglin" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie facing Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "I have a Pinkie Sense" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "the premiere party planner" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "if there's a party in need" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich another close-up S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and friends with Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Rainbow Dash "making this party epic" S4E12.png Rainbow "the anniversary of when I moved to Ponyville" S4E12.png Rarity looking at Applejack S4E12.png Rarity "it's your birth-iversary!" S4E12.png Rainbow Dash "exactly!" S4E12.png Rainbow Dash with Pinkie and Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "I think we can do it" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "I don't THINK so" S4E12.png|"Oh, I don't think so..." Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie gasp S4E12.png|''gasp'' Cheese Sandwich throws off hat and poncho S4E12.png|"...I know so!" Cheese Sandwich "after all..." S4E12.png|"After all...!" The Super Duper Party Pony Cheese looking at Rainbow S4E12.png|"The super duper party pony..." Cheese 'that pony is me' S4E12.png|"...That pony is me!" Mane 6 looking at Cheese dancing while singing S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'Me too!' S4E12.png Cheese 'Who here likes to party' S4E12.png Cheese with Mr. Waddle S4E12.png Cheese jumping into cheese holes S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'Like me!' S4E12.png Ponies and a flying pig looking at Cheese angrily S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'As if' S4E12.png Cheese presenting a picture S4E12.png Cheese dancing S4E12.png Cheese putting party hat onto a pony S4E12.png Cheese puts hat onto a pony's head S4E12.png Cheese singing while other ponies dance S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'You know it!' S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png|Polka Party! Cheese 'You'll never meet another party pony' S4E12.png Cheese in a police lineup S4E12.png Disco ball emerges from ceiling S4E12.png Pinkie looking at Cheese in a police lineup S4E12.png|"Hey, good-looking! Want some mayonnaise?" Cheese 'My parties are all off the hook' S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Two fillies with cake S4E12.png Cheese emerges from ceiling S4E12.png Cheese with head inside a cake S4E12.png Mare and fillies with hay bale S4E12.png|"Tired of snacks made by your mom?" Cheese presents a party bomb S4E12.png|"How about a giant party bomb?" Two fillies looking at a pinata S4E12.png|Fluffle Puff? Cheese and a pony on a plank S4E12.png Pony falling towards a bowl of punch S4E12.png Cheese's head pops out S4E12.png Cheese in front of striped background S4E12.png Cheese dancing on a floor with colored light S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png|Everypony on the dance floor! Cheese with an accordion S4E12.png Accordion forms a rainbow S4E12.png Cheese kicks a box S4E12.png Cheese presents a hippo S4E12.png|Is the hippo Hungry Hungry? Foal riding a hippo S4E12.png Cheese spinning his tail S4E12.png Cheese pulls a pony out with tail S4E12.png Cheese throws pie onto pony's face S4E12.png Cheese with balloons S4E12.png Cheese launches streamers onto the pony's face S4E12.png Pony's mane covered in streamers S4E12.png Fizzy drink S4E12.png Hawaiian shirt S4E12.png Cheese emerges from fondue S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion S4E12.png Ponies running through Pinkie S4E12.png Pinkie sees many ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Pinkie shocked S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while ponies surround him S4E12.png Cheese shining S4E12.png|"That pony is me-e-e" Pinkie Pie 'But what about the super party pony named Pinkie Pie' S4E12.png|Cheese wants to show Pinkie what a great party pony he is but gets "carried away". Pinkie Pie feeling down S4E12.png|Aww, Pinkie. Go join them! Pinkie in sorrow Rainbow flying excitedly S4E12.png Rainbow 'now that's what I'm talking about!' S4E12.png Rainbow talking to Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Applejack 'You sure did come on the right day' S4E12.png Rarity 'Your party sounds simply divine' S4E12.png Twilight 'We're so lucky to have you here' S4E12.png Cheese 'Just doing my job, little fillies' S4E12.png Cheese putting on a hat S4E12.png Pinkie listening to Rainbow talking S4E12.png Cheese "Epic?" S4E12.png Rainbow high-hoofs Cheese S4E12.png Rainbow 'no offense, Pinkie' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'n-none taken' S4E12.png Pinkie squee S4E12.png Pinkie opens one of her eyes S4E12.png Pinkie Pie becomes depressed S4E12.png Pinkie walking away S4E12.png Cheese guiding S4E12.png Twilight and Rarity levitating a banner S4E12.png Rainbow 'My birth-iversary's already looking way cooler!' S4E12.png Rainbow looking at banner S4E12.png Rainbow and Cheese hitting heads S4E12.png Rainbow and Cheese pointing at each other S4E12.png Cheese talking to the ponies S4E12.png Ponies cheering S4E12.png Pinkie Pie alone S4E12.png Pinkie Pie hears Twilight calling her name S4E12.png Pinkie watering S4E12.png Twilight walking S4E12.png|Um, Pinkie, the plants are to your right. Pinkie Pie 'He obviously has what it takes' S4E12.png Pinkie watering the ground S4E12.png Pinkie Pie grinning S4E12.png Twilight "Really?" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'Yes, indeedy!' S4E12.png|Good tip: In order to fake happiness, it's best to show all 32 while you're talking. Pinkie Pie grinning while Twilight is about to walk away S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'if Cheese really is the super duperiest partying-est pony of them all' S4E12.png Pinkie scrunchy face S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'maybe that means' S4E12.png Pinkie walks away S4E12.png Pinkie's Lament Pinkie Pie passing by Apple Cobbler and Florina S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking sad S4E12.png Pinkie Pie stepping onto a bridge S4E12.png Pinkie Pie's sad reflection in the water S4E12.png Rainbow ripples in the water S4E12.png Sad Pinkie walks off bridge S4E12.png Pinkie Pie handing cupcake to surgeon pony S4E12.png|ECG devices but no electric lights? Pinkie Pie dressed as surgeon's assistant S4E12.png Pinkie Pie dressed as a mailpony S4E12.png|Never send a Pinkie to do a Derpy's job. Shoeshine blasted with mailbox streamers S4E12.png Mailpony Pinkie and unamused Shoeshine S4E12.png Ponies on construction site S4E12.png Pinkie Pie making beam out of balloons S4E12.png Pinkie Pie as a construction pony S4E12.png Pinkie Pie watches building framework collapses S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pushed off of construction site S4E12.png Pinkie Pie walking off construction site S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pushing curtains open S4E12.png Pinkie Pie putting away party cannon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie holding balloon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie hugging deflated balloon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie with drooping mane S4E12.png Pinkie Pie's first party S4E12.png|Wait a minute... one, two, three... who is that? Pinkie looking at Pie family photo S4E12.png|Callback from The Cutie Mark Chronicles Photo of Twilight's welcome to Ponyville party S4E12.png|Callback from Friendship is Magic, part 1. Photo of Gummy's birthday party S4E12.png|Callback from Party of One Photo of Canterlot wedding 1 S4E12.png|Callback from A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Photo of Canterlot wedding 2 S4E12.png|Wait, where's Vinyl? Pinkie Pie smiling at photos S4E12.png Pinkie Pie singing happily S4E12.png Pinkie Pie bouncing up stairs S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "I made them leave" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "had such a blast" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie balloon reflection S4E12.png Pinkie Pie in goofy glasses S4E12.png Pinkie Pie takes goofy glasses off S4E12.png Pinkie Pie pushing balcony doors open S4E12.png Pinkie Pie on Sugarcube Corner balcony S4E12.png Pinkie Pie singing on top of balcony S4E12.png Pinkie Pie racing down stairs S4E12.png Pinkie Pie grabs polka dotted bowtie S4E12.png Pinkie Pie grabs glasses S4E12.png Pinkie Pie grabs balloons S4E12.png Pinkie Pie putting on balloon hat S4E12.png Pinkie Pie in ridiculous outfit S4E12.png|The Dragonshy outfit. Pinkie Pie making a cheese sandwich S4E12.png|"Won't let Cheese Sandwich beat me"... Pinkie Pie squashes cheese sandwich S4E12.png|"Won't let him get me down"! Pinkie Pie steps outside in ridiculous outfit S4E12.png| Pinkie Pie 'Pinkie's Lament' big finish S4E12.png Challenging Cheese to a goof-off Derpy acting nonchalant S4E12.png|Don't mind me. I'm just standing here minding my own business not being tempted by that fountain in front of me. Derpy drinking from chocolate fountain S4E12.png|Derpy enjoying the chocolate fountainy goodness. (Oh, and Tank's back, too.) Cheese Sandwich walking with Rarity and Applejack S4E12.png|They didn't notice! Pinkie Pie "got to get her title back" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "I know just what to do" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie eyes with black background S4E12.png|Challenger approaching. Birth-iversary preparations are complete S4E12.png Applejack and rainbow floodlight S4E12.png Rainbow Dash cutie mark spotlight S4E12.png Twilight Sparkle "I can't believe it" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich in artist's hat S4E12.png Rainbow Dash cutie mark ice sculpture S4E12.png Ponies hear Pinkie Pie's voice S4E12.png|"FREEZE, CHEESE!" Pinkie Pie behind Rarity and Fluttershy S4E12.png Pinkie Pie looking angry S4E12.png|"I challenge you..." Pinkie Pie challenges Cheese "to a goof off!" S4E12.png|"...TO A GOOF OFF!" Main cast collective gasp S4E12.png Applejack whispering "what's a goof off?" S4E12.png|"What's a goof off?" Fluttershy has no idea S4E12.png|"I have no idea." Cheese Sandwich wearing a fez S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "you think you can out-goof me?" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "I don't think so, I know so!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie staring down Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "headline the Rainbow Dash birth-iversary bash" S4E12.png Twilight Sparkle "and the loser?" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie death glare "doesn't!" S4E12.png Rainbow Dash gasping S4E12.png Main cast in utter shock S4E12.png Pinkie looking smugly at Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png|"So..." Pinkie Pie "are you in, Cheese?" S4E12.png|"Are you in, Cheese?" Pinkie Pie calls Cheese Sandwich boneless S4E12.png|"Or are you... boneless?" Cheese Sandwich "nopony calls me boneless!" S4E12.png|"Nopony calls me boneless!" Cheese Sandwich "right, Boneless?" S4E12.png|"Right, Boneless?" Boneless on Cheese Sandwich's back S4E12.png Pinkie Pie declares goof off for high noon S4E12.png|"The goof-off is set for high noon!" Twilight "it's already three o'clock" S4E12.png|"Pinkie, it's already 3:00." Pinkie Pie "make it 3-10" S4E12.png|"Make it 3:10..." Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich looking at each other angrily S4E12.png|"...to Goof-Off!" The clock S4E12.png|It's 3:10...Do you know where your goof-off is? Pinkie with shoes S4E12.png|How did Pinkie develop that bowlegged horse-riding gait? Cheese wearing squeaky shoes and socks S4E12.png Ponies looking at Pinkie S4E12.png Foals see Cheese walking S4E12.png Pinkie Pie blowing party hooter S4E12.png Twilight 'All right, everypony' S4E12.png Twilight levitating the goof-off rule book S4E12.png|Twilight's OCD shows again. Rainbow 'She actually has a goof off rulebook' S4E12.png|"She actually has a goof-off rulebook?" Spike 'Twilight can find a rulebook for everything!' S4E12.png|"Are you kidding? Twilight can find a rulebook for every''thing!" Matilda shhing Spike S4E12.png|Shut up, Spike! Twilight 'have free range to goof about' S4E12.png Twilight reading the book S4E12.png Twilight 'or performing' S4E12.png Pinkie making a face S4E12.png Cheese making a face S4E12.png Pinkie making face S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich with mouse on his tongue S4E12.png|Mouse and Cheese Sandwich. Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png|Tuba mouse is out, PEACE! Twilight 'since the winner will be headlining your party' S4E12.png Twilight pointing at Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow nervous S4E12.png|"Big tense competition on my birth-iversary." Rainbow 'What could be better' S4E12.png|"What could be better?" Rainbow grinning S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Twilight calling Pinkie's name S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'I was born ready!' S4E12.png|"I was ''born ready!" Cheese 'I was ready before I was born!' S4E12.png|"I was ready before I was born!" Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png The Goof Off Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie with a hat and moustache S4E12.png|Pinkie's mustache obsession is back. Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'I just wanted to say' S4E12.png Pinkie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Rainbow eating cupcakes S4E12.png Pinkie with a cupcake S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png|Roll out the barrel...We'll have a barrel of fun! Large cheese rolling between Rainbow and Pinkie S4E12.png|Pinkie does not approve of the giant cheese wheel. Cheese singing to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese pointing at Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese putting his hooves around his body S4E12.png Cheese stretching Rainbow's face S4E12.png Cheese dancing with cheese on his hooves S4E12.png Cheese eating cheeses S4E12.png|Munch munch! Cheese dancing for Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow getting pulled by a hook S4E12.png|Oh, look I caught me a live one! Pinkie pulls Rainbow using a fishing rod S4E12.png|Oh, man...too blue. Throw her back in. Pinkie with bubbles S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'What's a birthday party without bubbles and balloons' S4E12.png|Pinkie briefly gets shoulders. Star-shaped and trapezoid-shaped balloons S4E12.png|"Star-shaped, trapezoid" Pinkie Pie 'look what I can do' S4E12.png|"Look what I can do!" Pinkie making a bubble shaped like a pony S4E12.png Rainbow getting pulled away by Cheese S4E12.png|Yoink! Rainbow watching Cheese dance S4E12.png Cheese and Rainbow dancing S4E12.png Cheese 'Hit it, Boneless!' S4E12.png|"Hit it, Boneless!" Boneless dancing S4E12.png Rainbow sees Pinkie S4E12.png Pinkie Pie jumping on a trampoline S4E12.png Rainbow watches Pinkie dance S4E12.png|In the background, Derpy is deeply engaged in a staring contest with Boneless. Pinkie pointing S4E12.png|"Hit it, Gummy!" A real-life baby alligator in place of Gummy S4E12.png|"Uh-huh! You know it! Shake it!" Cheese putting cheese on Rainbow's head S4E12.png Cheese giving a 'scepter' to Rainbow S4E12.png|Oh no, is it going to be Twiliscepter all over again? Cheese singing the Smile Song to Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow happy S4E12.png|Rainbow Dash is a fan of the Green Bay Packers Cheese singing the Smile Song S4E12.png Cheese between two cows wearing mask of Rainbow's face S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'That's my song!' S4E12.png|"That's my song!" Cheese 'I have no idea what you're talking about' S4E12.png|"I have no idea what you're talking about." Pinkie Pie 'That's it!' S4E12.png|"THAT'S IT!" Pinkie pulls out the party cannon S4E12.png Cheese looking at the party cannon S4E12.png Streamers launched towards Cheese's face S4E12.png Pinkie Pie inside the party cannon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png|And awaaaay! Cheese with a helmet S4E12.png Cheese on top of cannon S4E12.png Rainbow looking into the cannon S4E12.png Rainbow worried S4E12.png|This doesn't look good. Birds come out of the cannon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie dancing S4E12.png|¿Pinkie Pie en español? Sólo tienes que ir con él. Pinkie with a giant pinata S4E12.png Pinkie walking on piñata S4E12.png Bird lands on top of the pinata S4E12.png Rainbow looking at the piñata S4E12.png Bird flying S4E12.png|The pelican from Cheese's cannon causes the piñata to fall. Rainbow sees piñata about to fall onto her S4E12.png|Aaah! That cursed pelican! Piñata falls onto Rainbow S4E12.png Forfeiting the Goof-off / Pinkie's pride Pinkie watching confetti rain S4E12.png Rainbow stuck under giant piñata S4E12.png|That seemed less painful than it should've been. Rainbow glow in Pinkie's eyes S4E12.png Pinkie Pie deep gasp S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "not having the best party ever" S4E12.png Pinkie screaming "stop!" S4E12.png|"STOP!" Pinkie Pie "the goof-off is off!" S4E12.png Cheese and ponies staring at Pinkie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies confused S4E12.png Rainbow Dash "I haven't named a winner" S4E12.png|"But I haven't named a winner!" Pinkie Pie forfeits S4E12.png Pinkie Pie gives victory to Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich happy about winning S4E12.png|"Ha ha ha ha!..." Cheese Sandwich surprised "I do?" S4E12.png|"...I do?" Pinkie Pie making Pinkie Promise gestures S4E12.png Twilight "what about you, Pinkie Pie?" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie crying S4E12.png Pinkie Pie packing her things S4E12.png|Where you going, Pinkie? Main cast stops Pinkie from leaving S4E12.png Rainbow Dash apologizing to Pinkie S4E12.png Main cast apologizing to Pinkie S4E12.png Spike apologizing to Pinkie S4E12.png|Random apology from Spike. Pinkie Pie "I let my pride get in the way" S4E12.png Rainbow Dash listening to Pinkie S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "he'll be a terrific headliner" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "should've been a big enough pony to admit that" S4E12.png Rainbow looking at Pinkie upside down S4E12.png Rainbow Dash upside down S4E12.png|˙uʍop-ǝpᴉsdn ɹǝɥ oʇ ʞlɐʇ oʇ sᴉ ǝᴉʞuᴉԀ oʇ ɥƃnoɹɥʇ ʇǝƃ oʇ ʎɐʍ ʎluo ǝɥʇ sʍouʞ ʍoquᴉɐɹ Rainbow Dash "a great guest party pony" S4E12.png Rainbow "you're Ponyville's permanent party pony" S4E12.png Rainbow "no pony could ever take your place" S4E12.png Main cast group hug around Pinkie S4E12.png Main cast hears Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich looking remorseful S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "just wanted to show you" S4E12.png Cheese Confesses Cheese Sandwich looking away from Pinkie S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "I fear I told a little fib" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich cutie mark close-up S4E12.png Cheese with hoof on Pinkie's chin S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich telling the truth S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich colt hiding S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich as a colt S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich about to leave home S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich leaving Manehattan S4E12.png|Manehattan, where your dreams die. Cheese stumbling into Ponyville S4E12.png Cheese with party hats in his mouth S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png|Ooh, Meadow Song can play an accordion. Cheese with Berryshine and filly Cheerilee S4E12.png|Cheerilee gives a grilled cheese sandwich to Cheese Sandwich. Cheese Sandwich lifted into the air S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich colt happy S4E12.png Sweetie Drops and Lyra Heartstrings as fillies S4E12.png|Bon Bon rocking the blue glasses as a filly. Twinkleshine and filly Derpy at a party S4E12.png|Guess who? Rubber chicken flying at Cheese S4E12.png Rubber chicken hits Cheese's face S4E12.png Cheese with rubber chicken S4E12.png|New friend Boneless. Cheese happily playing accordion S4E12.png Cheese sliding on accordion S4E12.png Berry Pinch and Princess Erroria sliding on accordion S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich with party cannon S4E12.png Equestria map covered with cheese sandwiches S4E12.png Cheese pops out of Equestria map S4E12.png Cheese with hoof around Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Cheese holding Pinkie Pie close S4E12.png|More than enough postage to ship itself. Colt Cheese with hat covering eyes S4E12.png Filly Pinkie Pie juggling rubber chickens S4E12.png|Circular juggling. Filly Pinkie Pie pointing at herself S4E12.png|"Me?" Working together Cheese Sandwich smiling "yes!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie smiling "really?" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "I was the pony" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie leaning over Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese super-happy S4E12.png|"Swear on Camembert!" Rainbow Dash "enough with the warm fuzzy stuff" S4E12.png Rainbow Dash "it's my birth-iversary" S4E12.png Rainbow Dash "you gotta throw me a bash" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie excited S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich excited "let's go!" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese singing together S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese "that is me and you" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese at the party S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese "not as great as two" S4E12.png Rainbow Dash picking up Pinkie S4E12.png Party Cannon Team S4E12.png|Ah ha, the fun has been doubled! Birth-iversary party pony parade S4E12.png Make a Wish Ponies celebrating S4E12.png Ponies swimming in a bowl of punch S4E12.png|That is probably not hygienic. Large balloon shaped like Rainbow Dash S4E12.png Ponies looking at cannon S4E12.png The ponies cheering S4E12.png Spotlight pointing towards the curtains S4E12.png Cheese talking on the microphone S4E12.png Cheese 'We are here to celebrate the birthday' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'and anniversary' S4E12.png The box S4E12.png Rainbow pops out S4E12.png Rainbow 'Hey, everypony!' S4E12.png Rainbow 'Who's ready to get their party on' S4E12.png Rainbow 'Hit it!' S4E12.png|"Hit it!" Ponies putting their hooves up S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'party's starting out right now' S4E12.png Cheese balancing a cane while on a large cheese S4E12.png Rarity and Rainbow looking at Cheese S4E12.png Rainbow blowing a candle S4E12.png Rainbow spinning around the cake to blow all the candles S4E12.png|Do those candles represent Rainbow's age? If so she's 21!! Pinkie Pie and Cheese together S4E12.png Rainbow hitting the pinata S4E12.png|Dale, dale, dale, no pierdas el tino... Pinkie singing on the microphone S4E12.png Pinkie Pie, Cheese and Rainbow eating S4E12.png Main cast dancing S4E12.png|Whoa...hold the phone...Twilight can dance?! Rainbow being launched up by her friends S4E12.png|There's Pinkie's banner. Rainbow on the banner S4E12.png Rainbow launched S4E12.png Epilogue Pinkie Pie and friends dancing on stage S4E12.png|Why does Rarity have (alicorn) wings? Rainbow Dash talking to Cheese Sandwich S4E12.png Rainbow Dash "the best birthday anniversary super combo" S4E12.png Rainbow Dash explodes with excitement S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich nudging Rainbow S4E12.png Rainbow Dash "yeah it is!" S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "all I needed to hear" S4E12.png Pinkie writing in friendship journal S4E12.png Pinkie looking at carrying case S4E12.png Pinkie shielding eyes from bright light S4E12.png Pinkie looking inside carrying case S4E12.png Boneless with rainbow shimmer S4E12.png|Whoa, oh. We're half-way there. Cheese Sandwich "he's not the only one" S4E12.png Cheese sets out with Boneless Two S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich leaving Ponyville S4E12.png|Still a loner. Cheese Sandwich walking into sunset S4E12.png|"Another town, another party." Mane 6 watching Cheese leave S4E12.png Pinkie Pie "never did get that pony's name" S4E12.png|"I never did get that pony's name." Main cast shouting "Cheese Sandwich!" S4E12.png|"CHEESE SANDWICH!" Pinkie Pie giggling S4E12.png|Oh, yeah! Pinkie Pie and Boneless in iris out S4E12.png Promotional Cheese Sandwich promotional S4E12.jpg|The Ultimate Party Face-Off is about to begin. Cheese Sandwich donning his hat S4E12.jpg Pinkie Pie Pride Twitter promo Cheese Sandwich.png